


I Let You Go

by Kathendale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial, Disability, Disabled Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Draken doesn't understand why people keep telling him to let Luna go. He loves him. And Luna loves him back. Why does everyone want to break them up?





	I Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a male x male story, with the main character having severe mental health problems as well as a physical disability, he has a heavy limp in his right leg.

Dark green eyes opened, and he smiled, turning off his beeping clock, which read seven o'clock in the morning.

(I have to finish later guys it will be good.)


End file.
